TOTTALY LOVE
by OliYunjae
Summary: Siwon memiliki niat baik untuk mengajak Jaejoong, kekasihnya untuk menginap dirumahnya lalu memperkenalkannya kepada Kakaknya-Jung Yunho. Namun... YUNJAE ! slight WonJae ! NC17 ! ONESHOOT/ END ! Newbie-Oline


**Title : Tottaly Love **

**Writer : Oline**

**Pair : YUNJAE**

**Cast : Yunho Jung (35****th****), Jaejoong Kim (18****th****)  
Genre : Romance, lil bit NC, M-Preg  
Rated : NC17**

**Other : Siwon Choi (19****th****)**

**Disclaimer : This story purely mine, Yunjae's not mine.**

**WARNING !  
BOYS LOVE ! TYPO ! SHORT STORY ! SEMI PEDO !**

_**Don't Like Don't Read !**_

.

.

_**"Apa kau pernah berpikir seberapa besar aku mencintai'mu ?,"**_

_**"Sering.."**_

_**"Well, aku sangat mencintai'mu.."**_

.

.

_"Perkenalkan Jae, ini kakak'ku. Jung Yunho."_

_"Annyeonghaesseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida.."_

_"Annyeonghasseyo.."_

Dari pandangan mata'nya yang tajam dan tegas, pria ini terlihat begitu tampan dan berwibawa.

Sejak pertama kali, kekasihku **Jung Siwon** memperkenalkannya pada'ku.

Oh, kalian pasti belum mengenalku ? Namaku adalah **Kim Jaejoong**. Usia'ku baru menginjak 18 tahun saat bulan februari kemarin, dan pria yang aku bicarakan tadi adalah kakak dari kekasihku-Siwon-yang bernama **Jung Yunho**.

Sudah sekitar 2 tahun ini aku berpacaran dengan Yihan, dan ini adalah kali pertamanya aku berkunjung kerumah Siwon dan menyapa satu-satunya keluarganya, yaitu kakaknya.

_"Kuharap, hyung bisa menerima Jae-ku. Ia akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu karena abeoji Kim dan Omonim sedang ke Jepang selama 1 bulan."  
_  
Pria tampan itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, namun ia hanya mengangguk dengan senyum 'aneh' tertuju pada'ku.

Aku mulai merasa ketakutan. 

.

.

.

_"Angg..jangan Won-aa,kau tahu ada kakak'mu disini." _

Jaejoong berusaha mendorong dada pria tampan yang tampak berusaha menciumi wajah dan bibirnya.

_"Kenapa baby, hm ? Kakakku tidak akan perduli kita mau melakukan apa. Dia itu hanya manusia es tanpa perasaan."_

Jaejoong terdiam, ia mencengkram ujung kaos V-neck'nya dan menatap takut sosok pria tampan bertubuh atletis yang tengah berdiri kokoh didepan pintu dapur.

_"Kau gila ! Lebih baik aku mandi saja !,"_

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat duduk diatas ranjang _King Size_ didalam kamar tamu tempat ia menginap selama 1 bulan ini. Awalnya Siwon bersikeras ingin sekamar dengannya, namun Jaejoong menolak. Ia tidak ingin Siwon berbuat macam-macam dengannya sebelum mereka menikah.

Ah, asal kalian tahu, Jaejoong adalah tipe uke yang tidak ingin menyerah'kan 'kesucian'nya sebelum menikah.

Dan itu sangat masuk akal.

**Tok Tok Tok**

_'Eugh ?'_

_'Itu pasti Wonnie..'_

Pikir Jaejoong.

Pria cantik yang sudah mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang dan celana pendek-mirip hotpasnt-itu berjalan menghampiri pintu dan mulai membuka pintu berwarna coklat kayu itu.

_"Hyung ?,"_

_Smirk_. Jaejoong merasakan badannya seakan membeku seketika saat menatap mata dan senyuman mengerikan diwajah Yunho.

Pria cantik itu mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, menepis segala rasa takut dan tidak nyaman didalam dirinya.

_"A-ada apa, Yunho hyung ?,"_

_".."_

_"Hyung?,"_

_"Aku butuh sex."_

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar saat tangan besar pria berusia 35 tahun itu melingkar erat dilengan kurusnya.

_"..dan, aku butuh diri'mu, Jae-baby.."_

Gemetar. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat saat bibir pria itu mengecup daun telingannya dan berbisik penuh intimidasi.

_**'Wonnie !'**_

.

.

.

_"Ja-jangannn..hyuunghh..hiks"_

Tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang sudah penuh terukir oleh kissmark itu bergerak kian kemari, kaki panjang dan putih mulusnya mencoba mendorong dada lelaki tampan bertubuh atletis yang sedang berusia 'membobol'nya dibawah sana.

"_**Ughh !"**_

Wajah Jaejoong mendongak saat merasakan secara perlahan-lahan benda panjang dan besar itu menyusup masuk kedalamnya. Sakittttt !

_**"Aakkhh ! And-waeee..andwaeeee !,"**_

Jaejoong berteriak histeris, kakinya yang awalnya mendorong-dorong dada Yunho kini mengacung tegak diudara menahan betapa sakit dan tersiksanya saat lubang 'perawan'nya dimasukin kejantanan Yunho.

_"Diamlah ! Uhg !,"_

Pria tampan itu seolah menulikan telinganya, ia menatap tajam mata berair Jaejoong membuat tubuh kurus dan lemah itu makin bergetar. 

_"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang. Eum ? Hanya puaskan aku malam ini."_

_"No,hyuungg..hiksss."_

.

.

.

_"Ah..ah..ahhh.."  
_

_"Ughh..hmmm.."_

Jaejoong terus membenamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal putih yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

Tubuh kurus,berkeringat dan penuh hickey'nya bergerak-gerak teratur seiring dengan hantaman-hantaman keras kejantanan Yunho dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong tidak mampu berbohong.

**Sex is fantastic ! Ia menikmatinya !**

Apalagi saat ia merasakan benda panjang dan besar itu bergesekan keluar masuk dilubangnya. Ini sungguh terasa aneh namun nikmat. 

_"A-aakuu..ahhhkkk.."  
_

**Sprut !  
**

Jaejoong terkulai lemas saat untuk keempat kalinya ia berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya. Ia hanya mampu diam dan mendesah saat pria dibelakangnya masih betah 'menyetubuhi'nya. 

_"J-jae..UkHHHH.."  
_

**Sprut ! Sprut ! Sprut !**

Jaejoong menutup mata indahnya pelan saat merasakan 3 kali kejantanan Yunho menyemprot dinding-dinding rectum'nya.

Terasa hangat dan begitu menggairahkan.

**Brukk !**

Tubuh Yunho ambruk disamping Jaejoong, pria tampan berbibir hati itu terdiam menatap wajah malaikat dan cantik itu dalam kedamaian. 

**Cup **

Ie mengecup bibir mungil itu dan membawa tubuh ramping Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan mulai terbawa kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Awalnya semuanya berjalan biasa saja, namun hari makin hari semuanya makin berjalan tak terkendali.

**Perselingkuhan,Sex dan Cinta. **

Entah sejak kapan Jaejoong mulai ketagihan dengan sex'nya bersama Yunho, namun yang Jaejoong tahu ia hanya ingin setiap inci tubuhnya dijamah dan di'gagahi' oleh pria tampan itu.

Namun, ada terbesit rasa bersalah dihati Jaejoong pada Siwon. Ia merasa menjadi orang jahat karena telah berselingkuh dan berhubungan sex dengan Yunho yang notabene'nya adalah kakak dari kekasihnya sendiri. 

_"Ckkpp..mmmhhp..ckskk.."  
_

_"Akhhh.."_

Terlihat didalam dapur bergaya minimalis itu, dua orang insan berbeda usia cukup jauh tengah menikmati percumbuan panas mereka.

Jaejoong yang bersandar pada kulkas dapur mengalungkan kedua lengan indahnya pada leher Yunho dan menerima setiap kecupan dan lumatan bibir Yunho dibibir maupun lehernya. 

_"Enghh..Yunnie hyunggiee.."_

_"Apa boo,hmm ?,"_

_"Nanti Siwon melihat kita..ahh.."_

Jaejoong mendesah agak lirih saat merasakan jari nakal Yunho mencubit putingnya. 

_"Tidak apa-apa boo. Aku tidak akan 'menusuk'mu hari ini, aku hanya mau bermain disini.."  
_

Ucap Yunho sambil menaikkan kaos V-neck putih Jaejoong hingga diatas dada'nya, menampilkan dua puting indah Jaejoong yang telah mengeras. 

_"Slurpp.."_

_"Ahhh..jangan digigit hyungggg..ahhh.."_

Jaejoong terus mendesah saat tangan Yunho terus meremas dada'nya yang cukup 'berisi' serta bibir dan lidah Yunho yang terlihat bersemangat 'menyedot' puting Jaejoong. 

_"Akhh..ahhh..hmmm.."  
_

**BRAK !**

_**"J-Jae ? H-hyung ?,"**_

_"Si-siwon..!,"_ Jerit Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**4 Month later**

Jaejoong duduk diam diatas kursi kayu dengan pemandangan indah tersaji dihadapannya.

Tatapan matanya tampak sayu dan kosong, tangan mungilnya terlihat bergerak naik turun mengelus bagian perutnya yang sudah agak buncit.

**Hamil.**

Kini kehamilan Jaejoong menginjak 5 bulan. Agak aneh memang jika pria seperti dirinya mengandung, namun, begitulah adanya. Kita tidak mampu menyangkal sebuah kenyataan yang datang pada kita'kan ?

Setelah insiden ia tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan dengan Yunho oleh Siwon, kini hubungan asmara Siwon dan dirinya telah berakhir.

Agak sedikit rasa menyesal dihati Jaejoong, namun saat Siwon mengajaknya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Jaejoong tidak menangis maupun sedih. Hanya terasa tidak biasa saja kini tidak ada Siwon disampingnya. Namun.. 

_"Baby.."_

**Cup**

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat bibir berbentuk hati itu mengecup bibir penuhnya dengan lembut. 

_"Apa yang uri Umma lakukan hmm ?,"  
_

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia menatap lembut wajah tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Sedang memikirkan Uri appa.."

Mereka tertawa. Bahagia.

Jaejoong hamil sebulan setelah insiden itu. Hamil diluar nikah dan tentu saja hal itu menjadi sebuah aib dikeluarganya.

Ia diusir dan dihapus dari daftar catatan keluarga Kim.

Ia menangis saat itu. Ia mengira bahwa semua orang telah meninggalkannya. Termasuk Siwon.

Tapi, saat itu ada sesosok bertubuh tegap dan gagah yang datang menghampirinya dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangatnya

_**Jung Yunho.  
**_

Entah Jaejoong ingin bahagia atau sedih. Jika mengingat Yunho adalah penyebab kehancuran hubungannya dan Siwon, namun disisi lain ia bahagia masih ada orang yang perduli padanya. 

_**'Jae, menikahlah denganku. Kita pindah ke Amerika.'**_

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong sekarang, bersama keluarga 'kecil'nya, ia memulai hidup baru.

Tanpa lagi menengok kebelakang dan mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi. Yang Jaejoong lakukan sekarang adalah, melihat kedepan.

Jaejoong diam saat tangan Yunho bergerak meremas-remas dadanya, serta menciumi seluruh area leher dan bahunya.

Jaejoong tahu, suami'nya pasti sedang gelisah. 

_"Wae hmm ?,"_

_"Apa kau pernah berpikir seberapa besar aku mencintai'mu ?," Tanya Yunho pelan._

_"Sering.."_

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, saat akhirnya Yunho meraih wajah Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir penuhnya dengan lembut. 

_"Well, aku sangat mencintai'mu..sangat"  
_

Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya diatas perut buncitnya, ia menyandarkan badannya pada dada sang suami dan mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. 

_"Ne, umma dan aegya juga sangat mencintai appa.."_

.

.

Bibir keduanya menyatu lembut saat untaian kata indah dan manis mengalun keluar disana. 

_"Saranghae Jae.."  
_

_"Saranghae Yunnie.."  
_

_**'..Terkadang cinta terasa buruk dan terasa menyakitkan, namun cinta jugalah yang menjadi suatu penghias kehidupan yang kita jalani sekarang.'  
**_

.

.

.

**END**

**Note : **_**sorry for typo, I was tryin' for fixing it as I can. This's also my other short fanfic that already post on fb early. Thank u so much for review on my ff before, My queen, Sex (y) love and Februay. *hug***_

_**Fb : Caroline Febriana Inka**_

_**Twitter : carolineinka**_

**Lastly,**

**Review please**


End file.
